Beer
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Oyster |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Forker |fa2 = Specter |recipe = Lobster Sashimi |food type = Beverages |birthplace = Mesopotamia |birth year = Before 6000 BC |cn name = 啤酒 |personality = Unrestrained |height = 179cm (CN: 197cm) |likes1 = Oyster |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Ray Chase |cvjp = Maeno Tomoaki |cvcn = Lu Shujun (吕书君) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = I've lived long enough to learn a few things, like how to be myself. |bio = Beer has been alive for nearly 10,000 years. He knows about every event in human history, and has even compiled his knowledge into poems and songs for the sake of transmitting it. However, because he's been alive for too long, everything he says and does is designed to make people laugh. In the end, it's all to keep his own spirits high. |food introduction = Born of Mesopotamian culture, Beer's history of production spans more than 8,000 years. Originally used for sacrificial purposes, over the millennia Beer has spawned many offshoots, leaving its mark in every corner of the world. Drinking Beer causes the human body to produce large amounts of heat energy, and suppresses the appetite, which is why it is also called "liquid bread". But this hasn't stopped it from becoming one of mankind's favorite alcoholic beverages. |acquire = *Events |events = *Food Soul's Wish *No Spice No Dice *Fragrant Garden *Golden Pig Arch *Grand Dress-Up *Starry Brilliance (Super) *Mellow Memory (Super) *Billowing Smoke (Super) *Poetic Memory *Cheer for Joy |power = 1316 |atk = 47 |def = 13 |hp = 381 |crit = 567 |critdmg = 722 |atkspd = 976 |normaltitle = Hops and Dreams |normal = Beer throws away his pitcher, increasing all team members' Atk by 1.4% and Atk Spd by 1.4%, while also silencing all team members for 3 seconds. Also increases Crit Rate for all team members by 40 points for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Grain Dance |energy = Beer waves his ear of wheat, sending out rays of orange light, then dances around with an ear of rice and prays for rain. Deals 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies, plus an extra 100 damage. Also charms all enemies for 5 seconds, making them unable to tell friend from foe. |linktitle = Super Grain Dance |link = Beer waves his ear of wheat, sending out rays of orange light, then dances around with an ear of rice and prays for rain. Deals 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies, plus an extra 120 damage. Also charms all enemies for 5 seconds, making them unable to tell friend from foe. |pair = Oyster |name = |contract = ...When you first laid eyes on me, you must have thought I was sacred, right? Yes or no? |login = You're back? I don't know how many songs I wrote in your absence. |arena = You prefer cold drinks? Say something sooner~ |skill = A sacrifice for the carnival! |ascend = This is a moment worthy of a song! |fatigue = Someone my age really isn't suited for strenuous exercise...... |recovering = I'm much better now, thanks for your concern. |attack = We've come to create a new epic! |ko = This result......is also fine...... |notice = Food is ready! I'll go grab some beer......what? We can't? |idle1 = Is anyone still here? Doesn't anyone want to party some more? |idle2 = A softly sung ditty~ This beautiful moment of calm~ Not because Attendant is gone~ After all, they're busy~ |idle3 = Why have you been ignoring me for so long? Is is because my looks are fading? |interaction1 = I'm almost 10,000 years old? Hm? I still look young? Hahahaha, you sweet talker! |interaction2 = Beer bellies have nothing to do with me, don't make false accusations. |interaction3 = Even I will do? You're really not picky about food. |pledge = I can be sacrificed, used as medicine, and can enhance feelings. So, you love, me, right? Hey? You want me to stop talking? |intimacy1 = The night is still young, let's make the most of the time......shall I sing you a song? Hey, why did you hit me? |intimacy2 = Attendant? Attennnndant? You're awake? You looked so cute just now. |intimacy3 = You may be in your prime, but to me, your lifespan is like the blink of an eye. That's why I need to treasure every second with you. |victory = Okay, everything's ready, let the revelry begin! |defeat = I shouldn't drink so much at my age...... |feeding = You, suddenly gave me......ahem, do you need some snacks with your drink? |skin = Time for Revelry |skin quote = This historic moment~ Ah-- Wouldn't be complete without some cold drinks! Come, come, come, won't you come drink a bottle? |skin acquire = Skin Shop, Food Soul's Wish event, Grand Dress-Up event |skin 2 = Bar Peanuts |skin quote 2 = Huh? Why's everyone so down all of a sudden? The party's not over! Let me sing to you its wonders! |skin acquire 2 = Clinking Glasses event. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}